300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2015.02.13
Maintenance Time *'5.00 AM - 09.00 AM' ---- Heroes *''Ryuutsuisen E'' and Ryushousen E: ''Base damage on both 1st and 2nd casts increased from 20/55/90/125/160 -> 30/70/110/150/190 *Ryuutsuisen E: 'Jump range increased from 300 range -> 400 range, and radius of the damage effect incerased from 150 radius -> 200 radius *Transform: Blade Q: ''AD Ratio of the skill bonus damage adjusted from 0.8 Bonus AD -> 0.8 Total AD *''Transform: Blade Q: ''Cooldown reduced from 15/14/13/12/11 seconds -> 12/11/10/9/8 seconds *''Transform: Gateway E: ''Cooldown reduced from 24/22/20/18/16 seconds -> 20/18/16/14/12 seconds *''Star Platinum - The World - R: ''The interval to trigger the next passive effect increased from 24/18/12 seconds -> 30/24/18 seconds *''Star Platinum - The World - R: ''The range to trigger the passive effect reduced from 400 range -> 300 range, and optimized the skill description. *''Kanshou • Bakuya Q: ''AD Ratio of the skill bonus damage adjusted from 0.4 Total AD -> 0.4 Bonus AD *''Specium Ray Q: ''Base damage increased from 35/55/75/95/115 -> 30/55/80/105/130 *''Specium Ray Q: ''AD Ratio of the skill damage adjusted from 1.0 Total AD -> 1.1 Total AD *''Delacium Light Stream E: ''Cooldown reduced from 19/17/15/13/11 seconds -> 15/13.5/12/10.5/9 seconds *The effect of Maxium Sword ( ) adjusted to "For each enemy unit (including non-hero units) the light bomb of '''''Ranbalt Light Bomb R hits through, increases the damage of light bomb on the next enemy hero, but the light bomb no longer deals damage on minions". *''Charge E: ''Can now assault on the enemy with spell shield effect from Substitute Scarecrow ( ), but it will not apply stun effect to the target. ---- Item Mall *Sakura Kyouko ( ) on sale for 45 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2015.02.13. *Miki Sayaka ( ) on sale for 45 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2015.02.13. *Itsuka Kotori ( ) on sale for 45 Diamonds at 0.01 AM on 2015.02.18. *Kaneki Ken ( ) on sale for 45 Diamonds at 0.01 AM on 2015.02.21. *Killua Zoldyck ( ) on sale for 45 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2015.02.27. *Ultimate Madoka ( ) on sale for 198 Diamonds at 0.01 AM on 2015.02.18. *Amatsukaze ( ) on sale for 69 Diamonds at 0.01 AM on 2015.02.18. *Kuji Kanesada Shiki ( ) on sale for 45 Diamonds at 0.01 AM on 2015.02.21. *Kan'u Unchou (Aisha) ( ) on sale for 69 Diamonds at 0.01 AM on 2015.02.21. *Gokou Ruri ( ) on sale for 6000 Gold *Nyaruko ( ) on sale for 6000 Gold *Marshtomp ( ) on sale for 400 Diamonds. *Fyu-Neru ( ) on sale for 25 Diamonds. *Opened Gemstone Necklace (Rin's Pendant) (Eternal Battlefield) ( ) for trial as a level 7 item that lasts for 7 days. *'Artifact Packages' on sale only between 13 February 2015 - 4 March 2015. *'Level 5 Gems' on sale only between 13 February 2015 - 4 March 2015. ---- Eternal Battlefield Items *Adjusted the UNIQUE Passive effect from: **'Old Effect: '''Your basic attacks reduce the target's Movement Speed by + (Equipment Level x 2)% for 3 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. If your basic attacks are melee, they apply 2 stacks per attack instead. **'New Effect: Your basic attacks reduce the target's Movement Speed by + Equipment Level% for 3 seconds, stacking up to 4 times. If your basic attacks are melee, they apply 2 stacks per attack instead. *Adjusted the ''UNIQUE Passive'' effect from: **'Old Effect: '''Increases 15% Magic Penetration **'New Effect: '''Increases 15% Ability Power *The increased Magic Penetration on each stack increased from 2% -> 3% *The duration of Movement Speed reduction effect increased from 1 second -> 2 seconds *Added 2 new ''UNIQUE Passives'' to this item: **UNIQUE Passive: 'When Inori switches her basic attacks to melee range by using Singer Dark Sword Q, she gains + Equipment Level)% of Inori's Attack Damage Armor and Magic Resist. **UNIQUE Passive: ''When Inori's basic attacks are long range, she gains + [Equipment Level x 0.2)% of Inori's Attack Damage]% Critical Chance and Attack Speed. ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed Takanashi Rikka's ( ) Rikka, Jumps E would trigger the item effects. *Fixed the Dark Spheres from Gokou Ruri's ( ) New Testament - Prophetic Book of Destiny Q might stack the Magic Penetration buff to 100% when the spheres was blocked by any blocking effect. *Fixed after the Dark Spheres from Gokou Ruri's ( ) stoped flying, their visual effect might move a little. *Fixed the Movement Speed debuff of Gokou Ruri's ( ) A Sport-idiot and Story Setting Obsessive was deactivated after her death. *Fixed Yakumo Yukari ( ) might not be able to use Universe of Matter and Antimatter Q for the entire game after upgrading it while it was used and had only 1 stack lefted. *Fixed the shadows of Kirito's ( ) Vertical Square E might disappear. *Fixed Kirito's ( ) Sonic Leap Q couldn't be able to repel the target back if Kirito was silenced or stunned while in the process of assaulting the target. *Fixed the damage reduction effect from Lu Ziqiao's ( ) An Eye for an Eye W displayed its value on the hero statistics page in the In-Game Interface incorrectly. *Fixed Shana's ( ) Hien (Blazing Flame) W couldn't increase stacks of Couatl's Egg ( ). *Fixed the problem when using Shirai Kuroko's ( ) Jump W or Migrate W with Smart Cast might select the wrong target. *Fixed when Huanci·D·Lucy ( ) or Huanci·L·Lily ( ) triggered the bonus damage of Coup de Grace R, the bonus damage would also trigger the item effects. *Fixed Ping Tian Da Shen's ( ) Breaking the Sky In Three Steps R couldn't be able to stun the target if Bull Demon King was silenced or stunned while in the process of assaulting the target. *Fixed Shiranui Mai's ( ) Deadly Ninja Bees (Hissatsu Shinobi Bachi) R didn't stun the targets when they were knocked up. *Fixed Sha Wujing's ( ) Quicksand Slam Q didn't stun the targets when they were knocked up by the combo with Moon Tooth Spade from Sky Reacher Shippei E. *Fixed the icon of Ikaros's ( ) Artemis Q displayed incorrectly in Death Recap Interface. *Fixed an issue where the smart cast could not select an allied target when they collided with an enemy. *Fixed an issue where the Alchemy System was not available in the Item Interface. *Fixed an issue where the Substitute Scarecrow ( ) couldn't block airborne and repel effects. *Fixed an issue where the vertical sync option in the Game Setting could not be saved. *Fixed an issue where the Item Mall was automatically reset to the first page after purchasing any item. *Fixed an issue while within the Achievement Interface that when using the mouse wheel would automatically return to the top of the page. ---- Optimized Adjustment *Optimized the description of Movement Speed reduction effect in the skill TIPS of Misaka Mikoto's ( ) Lightning Sword E. *Optimized the description of blocking effect in Runic Guard W of Huanci·D·Lucy ( ) and Huanci·L·Lily ( ) *Optimized basic attack animation canceling of Kirito's ( ) model. *Added new CV for Inverse Tohka ( ). *Optimized the model size of Artoria Pendragon ( ). *Optimized the model size of Yuzuriha Inori ( ). *Replaced the new CG for the Login Interface. *Replaced the Login BGM: Omoide wa Okkusenman! (by Jam Project) ---- ----